


The early bird gets the what?

by misacherry



Category: DCU
Genre: Bruce is Not A Morning Person, Clark is literally a ball of sunshine, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Morning calls, The stupid couple, There's only one swear word in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 07:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11054418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misacherry/pseuds/misacherry
Summary: Bruce is not a morning person.





	The early bird gets the what?

**Author's Note:**

> As you can see I'm in a lot of fandoms.

_Ring ring!_  
"Hello?"  
"Good morning sunshine!"  
"Clark it's fucking 6 in the morning."  
"You know what they say, the early bird gets the worm."  
"What do I get?"  
"A morning spent well with me."  
"I'm going back to sleep."  
"You're no fun Bruce."  
"I don't feel like entertaining you today."  
"Oh alright, but tell me you're going to entertain me tonight."  
"I'll think about it. Goodbye Clark."  
"Wait Bruce!"  
_Beeeep._  
Clark sighed as his shoulders slumped down in disappointment.  
_Beep._  
He looked at his phone to see who sent him a text.  
_I'll be at the Batcave after 5 PM, unless you already have other plans._  
The superhero happily mouthed a yes.  
"The early bird does get the worm."


End file.
